With the improvement in longevity due to medical advances and care, a corresponding increase has occurred in the elderly and disabled population. Whether these individuals are in a hospice or assisted living community or living at home, there is a constant need to closely monitor the physical condition of each individual as even when a caregiver is available, the caregiver is not present at all times. Even relatively minor physical accidents may result in catastrophic injuries given the frailty of these individuals, and may be aggravated given the delay in determining that the individual has suffered a fall that has caused injury. For many, the risk of injury from falling, as well as the frequency of falls, increases with age. Falls of elderly individuals are a leading cause of injury and death. Serious injury, such as hip fractures and head trauma, caused by a fall may prevent an individual from contacting or a caregiver or medical personnel, thereby exacerbating the injuries suffered.